This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electrical control units for hydraulic valves that are to be fastened and connected to the valve by means of a plug connector are known for example from the protective right DE 10 2009 029 764 A1, in addition the protective right DE 10 2011 122 363 A1 discloses an electrical control unit in a plug device.